


Это все из-за футбола

by Chlenik



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Action & Romance, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 20:14:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4113508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chlenik/pseuds/Chlenik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Эггзи споткнулся о свои собственные слова, а Мерлин, судя по всему, довольный произведенным эффектом, медленно развернулся на стуле. </p><p>– Так ты… Какого хрена ты никогда не говорил об этом?</p><p>- Вы не спрашивали, Гавейн, а у меня обширная сфера интересов помимо работы, - с таким лицом Мерлин мог бы демонстрировать всем последний номер GQ с собственной фотографией на обложке.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Дьявольская камера поцелуев

**Author's Note:**

> В этом фанфике Мерлина зовут Джим.  
> Уже давно лелеял эту идею после просмотра прона, однако, вдохновение пришло только сейчас.  
> Вот мои скринчики любимые. Прилагаю их в качестве иллюстраций.  
> http://cs621730.vk.me/v621730518/2c66d/wot_4sDuBoo.jpg  
> http://cs621730.vk.me/v621730518/2c676/V-elvnszX_k.jpg

Гарри Харт никогда не интересовался футболом, поэтому настойчивая просьба Эггзи составить ему компанию на матч не вызвала у него ровно никакого интереса.

\- Да ладно, ты реально никогда не залипал на игру? Даже по телеку? 

Анвин работал бок о бок с Хартом уже полгода, но не уставал поражаться их различиям, которые проявлялись постепенно, на работе ли или во время редких совместных развлечений.

Гарри равнодушно пожал плечами, не понимая азарта, которым был охвачен Гэри.

\- А кто играет? – невзначай бросил Мерлин, даже не удосужившись отвернуться от компьютера.

\- Арсенал с Манчестером, - бросил Эггзи.

\- Очевидно же, что «Красные Дьяволы» всех порвут, - абсолютно ровным голосом заметил координатор, продолжая сверкать своим превосходным затылком.

\- Конечно порвут, в прошлый раз Арсенал… - Эггзи споткнулся о свои собственные слова, а Мерлин, судя по всему, довольный произведенным эффектом, медленно развернулся на стуле. – Так ты… Какого хрена ты никогда не говорил об этом?

\- Вы не спрашивали, Гавейн, а у меня обширная сфера интересов помимо работы, - с таким лицом Мерлин мог бы демонстрировать всем последний номер GQ с собственной фотографией на обложке.

Эггзи расплылся в улыбке против своей воли.

\- Играют завтра, в Эмирейтс, у меня есть два билета в нижнем ярусе.

\- Ты изначально обратился к Гарри, поэтому… - начал координатор.

\- О, нет-нет, благодарю за приглашение, но мне там явно будет не место. Джим, решение за тобой, - Харт вежливо кивнул, словно благословляя этих двоих на бессмысленное времяпрепровождение в толпе кричащих безумцев.

\- Тогда решено! – Эггзи потер ладони, словно ему только что обломился неплохой куш.

Если разобраться, так и есть. Контакты со своими прежними товарищами постепенно таяли за неимением подпитки в виде частых встреч и посиделок в баре, да и самому Анвину со временем понадобился несколько другой круг общения.

Почти ежедневно Гэри был в компании рыцарей. Конечно, у них с Гарри были весьма теплые и близкие отношения, но они очень сильно походили на отца и сына, особенно в моменты, когда у Эггзи сдавали нервы или когда дело касалось домашнего хозяйства.

Поэтому, когда Мерлин согласился разделить вечер с Эггзи, у того появилась надежда.

***

Трибуны болельщиков Манчестера взорвались оглушительным ревом, когда Андер Эррера закатил мяч ворота Арсенала.

\- Ты это видел??? – вопил Эггзи, обезумевший от скачка адреналина и массового выплеска счастья.

Мерлин вел себя сдержаннее, однако улыбался во весь рот, обнажая ровные зубы.

\- Ха-ха! Чувак, это, блин, охренительно круто!

\- Вполне неплохо, но, как по мне, слишком легко, никакой борьбы, они просто катали мяч, пока он не попал к Андеру, ну а тут уже сработали инстинкты, - Мерлин деловито поправил очки.

Эггзи уставился на координатора.

\- Отвечая на твой незаданный вопрос: конечно, я рад, что Редс забили гол, просто…

\- Тебе по нраву трудности, чтобы был азарт и накал страстей? – перебил Анвин.

\- У нас еще только первое свидание, а ты уже заканчиваешь за меня фразы? 

Мерлин сказал это настолько серьезным тоном, что Гэри несколько секунд хлопал глазами, пока его не вывел из ступора громкий смех.

\- Видел бы ты сейчас свое лицо! 

Эггзи расхохотался и похлопал Мерлина по плечу.

\- Ты, кажется, ошибся профессией – театр или кино по тебе просто рыдают.

В следующие пятнадцать минут до конца тайма футбольное поле стало чем-то фоновым, не таким важным, как веселые подтрунивания Эггзи и Мерлина друг над другом.

\- Эй, мужики! – чей-то грубый голос заставил агентов вернуться в реальность, почти успевшую потерять их.

Мужчина указывал куда-то пальцем, и Эггзи взглядом проследил направление, упираясь в свое собственное отражение.

\- Вас снимает камера поцелуев, голубки, - незнакомец сально улыбнулся, буравя Анвина своими глазами – щелками.

\- Эээ…

Эггзи повертел головой в разные стороны, замечая кучу устремленных на них взглядов и абсолютно расслабленного Мерлина.

\- Наверное, ошибка какая-то, - шепнул он ему на ухо, стараясь не покраснеть.

Координатор пожал плечами, бросив взгляд на широкий экран.

\- Ну, делать нечего, придется целоваться! 

Гэри даже приоткрыл рот, но не для поцелуя, а потому что обомлел от того, как эти слова затронули что-то внутри него. Сердце забилось быстрее и весь мир сузился до насмешливых глаз Мерлина.

\- Расслабься... и помаши на камеру! – координатор снова рассмеялся, подавая пример.

Эггзи сомкнул губы и встряхнулся, понимая, что опять попался на удочку коварного Мерлина. Но так просто эти шутки он оставить не мог.

\- Не-а, - протянул Анвин, припечатываясь поцелуем к щеке координатора.

Гэри остался доволен эффектом, впервые Мерлин не нашел, что ответить, поэтому Эггзи записал это, как личную победу. 

Неизвестно, к чему бы все это привело, но наступил второй тайм и Мерлин сосредоточенно уставился на поле, поэтому Анвин вернулся в свое обычное положение, заметив все еще наблюдающего за ними незнакомца.

\- Он не любит демонстрировать любовь на публике, - пояснил Гэри, еле сдерживая смех.

***

\- Если бы не замены, Арсенал бы проиграл, но тренера свое дело знают.

\- Отрикошетило знатно, Вальдес даже сделать ничего не смог! - горестно вздохнул Эггзи, смотря себя под ноги.

Агенты шли по мостовой. Можно было бы вызвать такси, но из-за прекрасной погоды и ярких впечатлений хотелось немного прогуляться, пара кварталов в таком случае - ерунда.

\- Джим, я дико рад, что ты сегодня составил мне компанию. Не знал, что "Мерлин" может быть таким! 

\- Каким? – поинтересовался координатор, с любопытством посмотрев в глаза Анвина.

\- Даже не знаю… полным жизни.

Мерлин грустно усмехнулся, ничего не ответив.


	2. Пицца "Четыре Сыра"

Эггзи выключил очки и поднялся, чтобы выйти из кабинета координатора.

\- Пожалуй, я приму твое приглашение, если оно еще в силе, - Мерлин улыбнулся и Эггзи отметил, как сильно преобразилось его лицо без обычного скептического выражения.

\- Тогда заходи сегодня, я закажу пиццу.

Мерлин бросил на Анвина долгий взгляд и кивнул.

\- Договорились!

С трудом заставив себя разорвать зрительный контакт, который длился дольше, чем было необходимо, Гэри прикрыл за собой дверь и шумно выдохнул.

Время за изучением архивов, необходимых для будущего задания, пролетело незаметно и Эггзи вовремя спохватился, что пора бы уже пойти домой.

Через четверть часа, скрывшись от всего мира за стенами своего собственного особняка, Анвин осмотрелся вокруг.

Пока мама с сестренкой загорали на жарких и далеких пляжах Тайланда, чистота в доме перестала представлять собой образчик из журнала по интерьеру. Закинув валяющиеся на полу носки и бумаги по шкафам, Эггзи вытряхнул покрывало, успевшее собрать солидное количество крошек благодаря ночным перекусам перед телевизором.

\- Ну вот и славненько, - Гэри сложил руки на груди, оглядывая результаты.

Получилось весьма недурно. Не то, чтобы Анвина волновало мнение Мерлина о его жилище, скорее, Эггзи боялся признаться себе, что хотел увидеть в глазах Джима одобрение.

Любование наведенным порядком прервал звонок в дверь.

Эггзи взглянул на часы – Мерлин был пунктуален до минуты, ни в какое сравнение с самим парнем.

Прошлепав босиком к прихожей, Эггзи впустил своего гостя.

\- Заходи, правда, я только пришел и не успел заказать пожрать.

Мерлин в ответ протянул Анвину тяжелый пакет.

\- Не переживай, я решил проявить инициативу – взял нам пива и закусок, надеюсь, ты не против.

\- Ва-а-у! – вышло почти восхищенно. – И это мне говорит Великий и Ужасный Мерлин?! Гроза недобросовестного отношения к заданиям? Пить посреди рабочей недели? – Эггзи картинно сощурился, - а это не подстава, не проверка какая-нибудь?

\- Гавейн! Смею вас заверить, что это и есть проверка! – Мерлин выдержал театральную паузу. – Проверка на умение расслабляться.

Эггзи засмеялся и отправился на кухню за посудой.

Когда он вернулся, Джим уже сидел на диване, сложив ладони на коленях.

\- У тебя неплохой дом, только напоминает…

\- Напоминает дом Гарри? – хохотнул Эггзи и, получив утвердительный кивок, продолжил. – Он мне его помог выбрать, предложил своего дизайнера и даже стол этот подарил, – Анвин кивнул на журнальный столик из мореного дуба.

\- Тебе не на что жаловаться, у Гарри хороший вкус, - ответил Мерлин, заметно расслабившись от светской беседы.

\- Я и не спорю. Давай все же закажем пиццу? 

Координатор пожал плечами.

\- Тогда четыре сыра из Princi.

Эггзи взялся за телефонную трубку и через несколько секунд с сияющим лицом вернулся на диван.

\- Между прочим, это моя любимая. Привезут в течение получаса. А пока у нас есть затравка.

Высыпав пачку Pringles в миску, Анвин поставил ее ровно посередине дивана и передал Мерлину бутылку пива.

\- У меня зашибенная запись Манчестера и Ливерпуля за декабрь 2014.

Экран телевизора загорелся зеленым светом, приковывая к себе внимание четырех глаз. Пропустив вступительные расшаркивания, Гэри перемотал на начало игры.

\- Вот это кайф! – протянул Анвин, вытягивая ноги на журнальном столике. – Мерлин, у тебя есть девушка или кто-нибудь типа того?

\- Нет, Эггзи, девушки у меня нет, - отрезал координатор, и Эггзи стало неловко.

\- Ну слушай, вы с Гарри знаете обо мне все. Он конечно тот еще затворник, но даже про него я знаю намного больше, чем про тебя, а мы работаем вместе и вроде расходиться не собираемся. Ты, что, мне не доверяешь? То есть без обид, конечно, но мне действительно интересно знать про тебя больше.

Мерлин вздохнул и прервал словесный поток Анвина.

\- Я гей. 

В комнате вполне могло бы воцариться продолжительное неловкое молчание, если бы ни, не затыкающийся ни на секунду, футбольный комментатор.

Эггзи смотрел в зеленоватые глаза Мерлина не отрываясь, тот, впрочем, тоже не желал отводить взгляд, проверяя силу выдержки парня. По щекам того расползлась краска. 

\- Ну окей, чувак. Мы живем в двадцать первом веке, и это, типа, нормально, - Анвин облизал пересохшие губы.

\- Может, продолжим смотреть игру? - суховато предложил Мерлин.

Гэри кивнул и уставился в телевизор, но вместо футболистов у него перед глазами было лицо координатора. Ощутив странное покалывание в пальцах, он залпом влил в себя оставшееся на донышке пиво и резко повернулся к нему.

\- Эггзи?

Анвин убрал ноги со столика и придвинулся чуть ближе.

\- А какого это, целовать другого мужчину, Джим?

Мерлин нахмурился, смотря на Эггзи, и по выражению его лица не было понятно, о чем тот думает в этот самый момент.

\- Не играй с огнем, Анвин!

\- Просто покажи мне, пожалуйста.

У Эггзи точно сбились какие-то настройки, внутри определенно произошло короткое замыкание, потому что тело реагировало совсем не так, как должно было на другого мужчину. 

Самостоятельно подаваясь вперед, он вляпался ладонью в миску с чипсами, но не обратил на это никакого внимания, когда его губы соприкоснулись с губами Мерлина. Он всего лишь касался их, а Анвина уже начало вести. Распахнув рот, он впустил внутрь осторожный язык – координатор исследовал его медленно, тягуче, и это сводило Эггзи с ума, будто они до сих пор были на работе, а Мерлин контролировал любые передвижения своего агента.

Раздался резкий звонок, и Анвин протестующе застонал, тут же устыдясь - гетеросексуальные парни не должны так расстраиваться из-за прерванного поцелуя с мужчиной.

Мерлин тоже словно очнулся, спихнув с себя Эггзи.

\- Я, пожалуй, пойду.

\- Подожди! - попытался остановить его Анвин.

Но Мерлин уже проталкивался мимо доставщика пиццы.

\- Твою мать, - Эггзи пнул попавший под руку ящик с обувью.

\- С вас пятнадцать фунтов!

Бросив злобный взгляд на курьера, Анвин порылся в кармане штанов и сунул в протянутую руку мятую купюру, даже не глядя на ее ценность.

\- Сдачу себе оставьте.

\- О, спасибо, сэр! Огромное спасибо! – молодой парень передал теплую коробку и почти вприпрыжку ускакал куда-то за поворот.

Есть совершенно расхотелось, зато выпить было бы не лишним. Кроме подарка Мерлина не было ничего, поэтому Эггзи приступил к нему, пока не вылакал все до последней капли.


	3. Глава в красных тонах

Эггзи снился странный сон. Он лежал посреди огромной пустыни и умирал от жажды. В тот момент, когда он уже готов был встретиться со своим отцом, небеса разверзлись и появился Гарри собственной персоной, грозя огромным кулаком.

\- Гавейн! Какого дьявола происходит?! Гавейн, вы уже два часа как должны быть на рабочем месте!

Анвин открыл глаза и тут же закрыл, но навязчивый голос продолжал крыть Эггзи на чем свет стоит.

\- Хорошо-хорошо, я встаю, - прохрипел парень, сползая с дивана на пол.

\- Эггзи, – рыкнул Харт, - возьми трубку, или я сейчас приеду к тебе!

Угроза сработала, и Гэри подошел к телефону:

\- Да, прости, проспал… буду через двадцать минут. Плохо себя чувствовал, уже все нормально… Гарри, пожалуйста, говори потише.

Анвин положил трубку и застонал. Какой кошмар! Его комната служила испытательным полигоном? Встряхнув раскалывающейся головой, Эггзи добрался до душа и, врубив на всю мощность прохладную воду, постепенно начал приходить в себя.

Он давно уже так сильно не напивался, тем более с момента службы в Kingsman. На этом моменте он вспомнил, что успел поцеловать координатора, и, кажется, когда тот ушел, после четвертой бутылки, он ему пару раз позвонил.

\- Черт! Черт! Черт! – Гэри стукнул себя по голове.

Закончив с процедурами наведения красоты, Эггзи натянул костюм и впихнул в себя завтрак - по маминому рецепту, он хорошо помогал от похмелья в школьные времена.

Более-менее завершив превращение из зомби в человека, Анвин вызвал такси и домчался до портняжного магазина.

Гроза ждала его прямо при выходе из скоростной капсулы.

\- В чем дело, Гэри? – Харт собственной персоной возвышался прямо перед ним.

\- Слушай, извини, я вчера перебрал, обещаю, такого больше никогда не повторится.

Звучало жалко, так же, как и ощущал себя Анвин в этот момент.

Гарри шел следом, читая лекцию о надеждах, возложенных на него, как на нового Гавейна, об устоях и моральных ценностях.

\- Мы с Мерлином вчера поцеловались! - взорвался Анвин, не в силах слушать весь этот бред.

Харт несколько секунд молчал, а Гэри продолжил:

\- Все было хорошо, а потом он ушел и я не понял, что я сделал не так. Короче, я сорвался. 

Эггзи был готов услышать любые слова осуждения, но отнюдь не то, что сказал Гарри:

\- Значит, поэтому он сегодня такой хмурый. Эггзи… у Джима были серьезные отношения, но его партнер погиб. Это случилось много лет назад, но, думаю, он до сих пор боится заводить новые связи.

Анвин открыл рот, но ничего не ответил.

\- Только запомни, этого разговора между нами не было. И прямо сейчас ты зайдешь в медчасть, получишь укол спецраствора – сегодня ты должен быть на задании.

Харт похлопал подопечного по плечу и двинулся в сторону кабинета Артура, своего нового рабочего места.

 

Место укола немного пощипывало и чесалось, но общее состояние стало намного лучше. Словно кто-то открыл окно и пустил свежий воздух в душную комнату.

\- Добрый день, - Мерлин бросил вежливый взгляд на Анвина и тут же вернулся к своим делам.

\- Слушай, по поводу вчерашнего… - начал Гэри.

\- Не сейчас, Гавейн. Артур на связи, вы должны выслушать подробности задания. Наденьте очки.

\- От анонимных источников мы получили информацию о готовящемся террористическом акте. Мы думали, что у нас будет больше времени на подготовку, но действовать нужно безотлагательно. Гавейн, вы должны проникнуть в хранилище сегодня же. Ваша цель – биологическое оружие. Я закончил вашу работу в архивах, и у нас есть точный план строения здания. Внутри находятся два наших агента под прикрытием – по возможности мы хотели бы, чтобы они его сохранили.

Гарри отключился, и Анвин снял очки, устало потирая виски.

\- Вот ваши документы: паспорт, удостоверение и билеты на самолет. Вы вылетаете в Камбоджу через несколько часов, советую вам поторопиться, - будничным тоном сообщил Мерлин.

Эггзи кивнул и вышел.

 

\- Гавейн, как слышите меня? – голос Мерлина в наушнике звучал с помехами.

\- Слышу, - буркнул Анвин, согнувшись в три погибели, пробираясь сквозь узкий лаз в стене. - Не могли они пошире сделать свой тайный ход?

Эггзи добрался до конца и осторожно осмотрелся по сторонам. Все чисто.

Едва он ступил на твердую поверхность пола, раздался выстрел, в дребезги разрушая цветную плитку прямо рядом с его головой.

\- Это наемники! – выкрикнул он, падая на землю и в кувырке достигая защиты за софой.

\- Ты в порядке?

\- В полном! – Анвин высунулся из-за дивана и тут же спрятался обратно.

\- Вам нужно добраться до лаза в полу. Через него попадете в хранилище, и у вас будет полторы минуты до тех пор, пока не придет следующая группа.

\- Зашибись… - выдохнул Гэри, снимая пистолет с предохранителя.

Бесшумно выскользнув, Анвин сделал подсечку и мужчина упал прямо на него, получая порцию пуль, предназначенных Эггзи. Раздались крики на незнакомом языке, и шестым чувством Гэри понял, что это ругательства. Оставалось двое.

Выстрелы оглушили его, и Гэри ощутил, как левая рука покрылась чем-то мокрым и горячим, неприятно пропитывая обтягивающую ткань костюма.

\- Меня подстрелили! - Эггзи тяжело дышал. 

Тело начинало его предавать, но сдаваться было нельзя. Обманным маневром он одолел оставшихся мужчин, заставив их выстрелить друг другу в лицо.

\- Эггзи, только держись! – может быть, Анвину показалось, но голос Мерлина дрогнул.

\- Все пучком! 

Гэри спустился в люк. Включив ручной фонарик, он быстро добрался до нужного места. 

\- Я нашел его! – схватив маленький чемодан, который оказался размером с книгу детских сказок, Эггзи поднялся по лестнице. – Черт…

Голова резко закружилась, и парень едва не упал вниз.

\- Гавейн! Доложите обстановку! 

\- Все чисто! Я выхожу! 

Сил продираться обратно через тоннель у Анвина не было, поэтому он выстрелил в окно, выскакивая на улицу на свой страх и риск.

Два вооруженных террориста закричали и разразились выстрелами. 

\- Противник не может прорвать стремительную контратаку.

Эггзи достал миниатюрную бомбу и бросил назад, прибавляя скорости.

\- Красная карточка всем игрокам и, - раздался взрыв, - дисквалификация без права замены.

Анвин добежал до вертолета и осторожно передал агенту чемодан. Его уже изрядно трясло, и когда он оказался на мягком кресле, сознание водоворотом утянуло его куда-то очень глубоко. Туда, где не было солнечного света.

 

Анвин открыл глаза и сощурился от яркости электрической лампы.

\- Что... где... - он слабо шевелил пересохшими губами.

\- Эггзи, мой мальчик, - к его лбу приложилась прохладная ладонь, и Анвин увидел склонившегося над ним Харта.

\- Что случилось? 

\- Из-за выстрела ты потерял много крови, но сейчас твое состояние полностью стабилизировалось. Ты в Kingsman, все позади.

Гарри сжал ладонь парня – Гэри впервые увидел в глазах наставника столько беспокойства.

\- Ты, что, сидел здесь все время?

Харт отпустил руку и внимательно посмотрел на Анвина.

\- На самом деле, я пришел пару часов назад, я был уверен, что с тобой все будет хорошо, но Джим настоял, чтобы я сменил его. Почти все последние сутки он провел в этом кресле.

Эггзи посмотрел в потолок – странное чувство охватило его сердце.

\- Гарри, я должен пойти к нему прямо сейчас.

\- Пойти к кому? – раздался голос Мерлина и звук шагов.

\- Ладно, Эггзи, мне пора возвращаться к делам, а ты, как я вижу, уже почти здоров, - Гарри поднялся с кресла и, кивнув Анвину, прикрыл за собой дверь.

\- Ты не следовал плану, - тихо сказал координатор.

\- Если бы я ему последовал, мое мертвое тело пришлось бы выковыривать из этой чертовой трубы. Какая разница, если оружие все равно у нас, а я жив?

Мерлин сверкнул глазами и уселся на край кровати.

\- Разница в том, что мы могли потерять тебя.

Эггзи промолчал. Он протянул руку и, найдя ладонь Джима, сжал ее в своей. 

Чуть заметно вздрогнув, Мерлин согнул пальцы, не отводя внимательного взгляда от лица Анвина.

Этот безмолвный диалог сказал обоим намного больше, чем могли бы слова.


	4. К черту футбол

Несмотря на сопротивление Анвина, Артур обязал его высидеть дома хотя бы две недели, чтобы восстановить силы и прийти в состояние, годное для полевых работ.

Поэтому Эггзи сидел на диване, уставившись в телевизор. Он абсолютно точно никого не ждал, и звонок в дверь привел его в недоумение. Парень испытал странную смесь удивления и радости, когда увидел на пороге своего дома Мерлина.

\- Пришел проверить, соблюдаю ли я постельный режим? 

\- Практически, зная твое умение выполнять рекомендации. Это тебе – набор для выздоровления.

Эггзи пропустил координатора внутрь и забрал из его рук пакет - фрукты. Очень много фруктов. Столько, что Анвин и сам мог бы превратиться в представителя семейства цитрусовых.

\- Ты так заботишься обо мне, – Эггзи, чувствовал, как быстро начинает биться сердце.

\- Как любой координатор о своем агенте, - ответил Мерлин, не разрывая зрительного контакта.

Гэри подошел к мужчине вплотную, ощущая тепло его тела сквозь слои их одежды.

\- Джим, только, как об агенте?

Уронив пакет на пол, Эггзи вцепился пальцами в воротник Мерлина и потянул его на себя. По полу расползлась оранжевая волна апельсинов, когда мужчина накрыл губы Анвина.

На этот раз координатор не сдерживал себя, позволяя языку Гэри исследовать его рот, лаская его в ответ со всеми теми чувствами, что скопились за долгое время.

Анвин не заметил, как уже вовсю вжимал Мерлина в поверхность двери своим телом. Ему хотелось стать еще ближе, выразить все то, о чем кричало его сердце.

\- Вы определенно идете на поправку, Гавейн.

\- Мне оказывают неплохое лечение, - Эггзи обвил здоровой рукой шею мужчины и вновь ворвался в его рот своим языком. 

Приходилось приподниматься на цыпочки, чтобы быть с высоким Мерлином на равных. Гэри начинал задыхаться и забываться. Тонкие спортивные брюки уже вряд ли могли скрыть возбуждение, которым Анвин старался не тереться о заботливо протиснутое между его ног бедро.

 

Еще немного и у Эггзи бы начали подгибаться ноги, если бы Мерлин не потянул его на диван. Тот самый, усыпанный крошками, на котором произошел их первый поцелуй. 

Пару раз чуть не навернувшись на разбросанных фруктах, Анвин судорожно сглотнул. Он никогда не спал с другими мужчинами, да и вообще мужчины ему не нравились. Все дело в Мерлине, в нем было что-то, что сводило на нет все гетеросексуальные устои, возведенные в голове Гэри.

Сомнения не успели развиться в полноценную мысль, когда Эггзи почувствовал на своей шее чужие губы одновременно с ладонью, обхватившей его член.

Анвин застонал и зажмурился, не в силах смотреть на нависающего над ним Мерлина с такими горящими, потемневшими глазами.

\- Ммм! - закусив губу, Эггзи крупно задрожал, кончая в ласкающий его кулак.

Мерлин оставил короткий поцелуй куда-то в подбородок, и Анвин очнулся, открывая глаза.

\- Мы ведь даже не разделись, - хрипло выдохнул парень, приподнимаясь на локте. – А я уже… Нет, Джим, так просто я это не оставлю. В душ!

У Гэри что-то защемило в груди, когда он вновь увидел улыбку Мерлина, пронизанную облегчением, словно тот все еще сомневался в серьезности парня.

Подцепив тонкую ткань свитера, Эггзи осторожно отложил его в сторону, принимаясь за пуговицы на белоснежной рубашке координатора.

\- Еще секунду назад я мечтал о молнии, но если ты всегда будешь раздевать меня с таким лицом, я готов всегда носить только рубашки, - мужчина нежно поглаживал пальцы Анвина.

Что такого было у него на лице, Эггзи не знал. Расправившись с последней пуговицей, он развел края ткани в стороны и огладил поджарое тело, прослеживая подушечками пальцев чуть выступающие ребра.

Попытка добраться до душа, не зажимая друг друга возле любой поверхности, провалилась, и к моменту, когда Мерлин втолкнул Анвина в кабинку, у него снова стояло.

\- Что ты делаешь? – запаниковал Гэри, почувствовав твердую эрекцию на своих ягодицах.

\- Ничего, чего бы ты ни захотел.

Под легкими поцелуями Эггзи начал расслабляться. Он стоял спиной – не слишком удобно для того, что он хотел сделать, но в первый раз ему не хватало смелости сделать это лицом к лицу.

Анвин отвел руку назад и провел ладонью по мокрой коже Мерлина, опускаясь ниже, пока его кулак не сомкнулся на горячей плоти. 

Собственный член дернулся от возбуждения, отчаянно требуя участия, и на головке выступила капелька смазки.

\- Развернись, - жаркий шепот мужчины отозвался во всем теле, и Эггзи с трудом сдержался, чтобы не кончить сию же секунду.

Размера его легких определенно начало не хватать, когда Мерлин обхватил оба члена своей ладонью. Трение плоти о плоть сводило с ума, заставляя Эггзи стонать в ласкающий его губы рот. 

Анвин успел забыть о боли, лихорадочно оглаживая спину своего любовника обеими руками, царапая ногтями и вцепляясь в крепкие плечи, чтобы не потерять равновесие, кончая так, словно не он пятнадцать минут назад дрожал в оргазме. 

На секунду перед глазами даже потемнело, и сквозь пелену наслаждения Гэри уловил тихий гортанный стон Джима.

\- Твою мать, - голос не слушался, и Эггзи откашлялся. – Твою мать, если ты так будешь меня лечить, я готов каждый раз на задании ловить пулю.

Мерлин самодовольно ухмыльнулся и крепко обнял парня, целуя его в шею.

\- Если ты еще раз скажешь такую глупость, я тебе собственноручно всажу пару пуль, - координатор огладил мягкую ягодицу Анвина, - вот сюда.

\- Ну нет, беру свои слова назад! 

 

Через полчаса Гэри принес две чашки свежезаваренного чая и протянул одну Мерлину.

\- Слушай, может, останешься? У меня в комнате, конечно, нет телевизора, но мы можем посмотреть футбол через ноут, – осторожно предложил Эггзи.

\- В другой раз, - это был не тот ответ, которого ждал Гэри, и Мерлин поспешил исправиться. – В другой раз посмотрим футбол. В твоей спальне найдутся занятия и поинтереснее.


End file.
